The Games We Play
by whatifforward
Summary: AU: In which Scott, Isaac, Stiles, and Derek are four British guys in a band called The Alphas. They fuck shit up as they go on tour around Europe with Allison and Lydia and Isaac is a heart breaker. He can't have both; but he's bound and determined to get Allison and Scott both, just to have the best of both worlds. *Mature for Adult Themes and Profanity
1. Chapter 1

The Games We Play

**I'm Isaac Lahey **

**Warnings: Adult Themes and Profanity. F/F. M/M. **

"Fuck," he breathed, resting his hands on his knees as he leaned forward and let out a small moan. "That was fucking amazing." Isaac Lahey sat down in his dressing room in one of the enormous lounge chairs and sighed contently. "I couldn't have asked for a better night."

"Everyone loved you out there," a brunette beside him commented. He rubbed the corners of his eyes and gave a devilish smirk at the girl whom he pitied. She was a groupie and groupies never got much from Isaac unless they were lucky. He thought about it for a moment and leaned over to press a kiss to the girls lips. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, can you get Stiles?" he sweetly asked, but you could hear the sinister tone behind his words. Girls – and guys – could not resist Isaac Lahey and maybe that's just what he wanted. Maybe it was the dark eye make-up, the curly dirty blonde hair, or that _accent_. The way his voice sounded like a melody when he was on stage performing almost every night with his band. Four men from England in a band called _The Alphas. _

He ran his fingers through his hair after an intense set just as his drummer Stiles came up and gave him a high-five.

"Man, we fucked shit up," Stiles comments and gives a smile.

"As always. Where the fuck is Scott?" Isaac asked, irritation lacing his words. The brunette girl Isaac had took pity on came back into the room with a smile. "Allison, be a gem and get Scott for me as well? Him and I have some _very_ unfinished business to attend to." Allison gave a nod and walked away. "Fuck," Isaac said, taking out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up to press against his pursed lips. "Want a hit?"

"Nah thanks man, I have a date with Lydia, so I don't wanna smell like smoke."

"Ha, I like that you don't like smoking around her," Isaac winked and Stiles laughed. "Besides, what happened with you and Der?"

"Fuck that, it was a one-time thing and I was drunk, I'm not gay," Stiles protested. Isaac smirked at him. Stiles rolled his eyes. "Just because you like it doesn't mean I'm the same way." Isaac then rolled his eyes.

"Oh, stop being a pussy about it, I like diiiiiick," Isaac chuckled, taking the drag away from his lips to blow some smoke in Stiles' face. In walked Scott and Isaac shot him a smile. "Give us a minute?" Isaac asked.

"I'm heading out anyway."

"You aren't staying for the meet and greet?" Scott asked. "It's in twenty minutes."

"I'm picking up Lydia from the hotel and then I'm coming back. It'll take me five," Stile commented and then left.

"You know you really are an asshole," Scott muttered. "You shouldn't play with Alli like that, she's nice."

"And so are you, but I play with you all the time," Isaac whispered against his ear.

"Fuck you Isaac, I hate it when you smoke."

"You think it's sexy."

"Yeah, right. What did you need me for anyway?" Scott said, watching as Isaac rubbed the front of Scott's shirt between his thumb and index finger, the cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Isaac," Scott groaned. Isaac sighed and took out the drag, tossing it on the floor and rubbing it into the carpet beneath his foot.

"Better?" he asked. Scott rolled his eyes. "What do you think I want you for?"

"To fuck with me, like usual."

"You know me so well Scotty," Isaac ran his fingers through Scotts hair and then he glanced towards the locked door. "Scotty…please?" he asked. Isaac leaned forward and pressed his lips to Scott's and Scott grimaced at the taste of Isaac's lips, but he was like a bad drug. A bad drug with delicious abs. Scott runs his fingers through his curls and Isaac moaned against his lips.

"Isaac, we have ten minutes."

"I can do it," he says hot against his ear as he pushes his hands up Scott's shirt.

"You're ridiculous," Scott breathes and gives Isaac a kiss. He stands up and Isaac grabs his wrist and pulls him back down into his lap. "You can get any girl or guy you want; what do you have to fuck with me all the time?" he asked, smiling as his fingers knotted in Isaac's hair.

"Because you're Scott McCall, you're my best friend."

"There's no other reason?" Scott asked, just as Allison came back in. "Fuck, Allison, hey."

"I uh… I didn't mean to interrupt."

"We were just wrestling and he ended up here, he's an ass," Isaac smirked. "How about after the meet and greet you and I go get a late night snack? Coffee and a scone, lovely?"

"I'd love that," she smiled. "You guys have five minutes."

"Perfect." And then she left. Scott got up and glared at Isaac.

"Fuck with me, or fuck with her, but don't fuck with both of us, I don't need this," Scott muttered, fixing his shirt. Isaac sat forward on the couch and reached up to caress his cheek.

"But Scott, why have just one, when I can have both?"

"What makes you so sure you can get both of us?" Scott asked, tearing Isaac's hand from his face. Isaac laughed and light himself up another drag.

"I'm Isaac Lahey and you both _love me_."

"You can't love a fuck buddy."

"You're forgetting about our senses, Scott," he hissed. "I know how you were feeling just then and you're still too head-clouded to keep your emotions in check. I could smell your arousal, it wasn't that difficult." Isaac took the opportunity to blow smoke up at Scott and the smell of nicotine and spearmint gum filled his nose and he sighed. "I can hear your heart racing."

"Well, I can smell your arousal, Isaac," Scott smirked and Isaac laughed.

"Ha no, that's still yours babe." Scott frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you. Be ready in two minutes."

"Will do, delicious!" Isaac called just as Scott slammed the door. Isaac blew some more smoke into the air and leaned back into the lounge chair, letting his body relax. "This will be a great tour."


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Not the L Word. **

Scott and Isaac stood a little too close for comfort with Derek and Stiles at either side of them as they continuously took pictures with fans and signed all sorts of crazy things. One girl asked Isaac to sign her breasts, to which he obliged and Scott and Allison alike rolled their eyes in disgust.

After the successful meet and greet the boys and their ladies spend a night on the town that they'll be spending the next four days in. As promised, sort of, Isaac took Allison out to coffee and Scott hung back with the rest of the gang. Lydia had herself settled on Stiles' back as he carried her through the streets, the lights of the Suburbs of London kept the pathway lit. Derek was quiet, unlike normal.

"Derek you okay mate?" asked Scott. Derek glanced his way and then back at the ground and nodded.

"Yeah, we should go grab a bite to eat," he mentioned. Scott scanned the area and then smiled. "Yeah?"

"I like that, I'm starving," said Lydia and Stiles stifled a laugh. But, as well as the others, Stiles agreed and they were on their way to the coffee shop just up the street. The same one Allison and Isaac were at and Scott had to mentally prepare himself for whatever it was he was about to see.

They walked just up the street to the little coffee shop and in through the door where Stiles put Lydia down and Derek kept his eyes on his feet as they walked up to the front counter.

"Three mocha lattes and a black coffee," Scott ordered and the waitress with the beautiful bark brown hair smiled.

"I'll be right with you. You guys can just find a comfy booth," she smiled. She knew where they were from but Scott thanked God she didn't freak out. Scott returned the smile and led everyone to a booth.

"This is nice," Derek said, playing with his fingers and taking every few moments to glance up at Stiles and Scott knew what was going on. Scott knew what happened between Stiles and Derek, the whole fucking band knew but Stiles was an asshole and Derek actually… no one actually knows about Derek but he can sometimes be very quiet and other days the loudest dickwad ever. Scott glanced around the near empty café – but what did you expect for 11 in the evening? – and the eye of Isaac snogging Allison caught his attention. He was _fucking snogging her. _In the middle of a public restaurant. Scott always knew Isaac was indecent but what he was doing made Scott's insides turn. Because he was snogging her and it didn't matter that anyone saw because everyone who did happen to find themselves in the café that night would know that Allison was Isaac's. But Scott wanted to be his. Wait, fuck; he didn't, he didn't want that.

Scott clawed his way into the leather booth chair below him and mentally cursed at himself. He didn't want the poor waitress to find the claw marks and fucking lose her top. He retracted his claws and glanced back at Isaac who was now staring at Scott; the lust in his eye was inevitable and as Allison kissed down his neck and he could smell his arousal Scott sat upright in his seat. There was _no fucking way he was getting turned on by this._ But Isaac was already smirking and staring as his lips kept in time with Allison's. Then abruptly, he pulled away seeing that it was torturing Scott and Scott looked back at everyone attending to their drinks and he looked shamefully at the forming tent in his pants. Lydia let out a soft giggle and Scott blushed but the other two males ceased to notice. Scott looked back up to find Isaac and Allison at the end of their table saying hello and Scott tensed. Now Scott and Isaac's relationship was nothing any of them knew about; except for Lydia.

"Guys," he smiled, with a wave and Scott averted his eyes. "Fuck mate, you look rough," he commented, directing his attention to Scott. Scott looked up and glared at him. "Something wrong?"

"Just a rough couple of days," he replied, rubbing his tired eyes. "On top of it, my room is fucking haunted I swear, so I haven't got any sleep," he muttered. Isaac raised an eyebrow and the sexy smirk went un-noticed by everyone else.

"You want me to crash with you tonight?" he asked and Scott could hear Isaac's heart thumping. Scott's palms sweat and his heart raced and Derek glanced at him but didn't say anything. He knew exactly how Scott was feeling and Scott dammed himself for not being able to control his feelings.

"I can stay alone, it's alright," he swallowed hard and Isaac rolled his eyes.

"So I'll be in your room by two," he smirked. "Allison and I have some things to attend to," he smirked and Allison laughed, an angelic laugh that Scott adored. He really didn't want Isaac to screw over his best friend, but if it happened, then so be it.

"Yeah sure, whatever," Scott muttered and Isaac smirked.

"Allison and I are going for a walk," Isaac muttered before leaving the restaurant. Scott growled low in his throat and then excused Derek and himself.

"Derek, you need to talk to me," Scott muttered. Derek looked at his feet. "Why are you so torn up about this? You're usually a hardass," Scott smirked and Derek chuckled, meeting his eyes. "Oh no."

"I'm not," Derek said.

"Obviously by your body language. Have you tried talking to him?" Derek shook his head and Scott sighed. "I'm in the same boat."

"You and Isaac fuck on a regular basis," Derek commented and Scott tried to argue but he was right. There was just something so inviting about Isaac's crotch. His crotch, yeah, that's it. "Scott?"

"Oh. Well aside from that, you should talk to Stiles, nothing will ever be resolved and you guys need to not be so damn awkward on stage." Derek simply nodded and Scott squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Derek gave another smile and then left Scott to go sit with the others. Scott had to mentally, physically, and emotionally prepare himself for sleeping with Isaac tonight. He wasn't going to let him get to him.

"Scott," Isaac whispered, lying beside him in bed. Isaac was basically sprawled on his bed on top of the covers and Scott had his back to Isaac, on the very edge. "You're being fucking nuts mate, can I get under the covers? I'm freezing off my balls," he groaned and Scott shifted slightly.

"Whatever," he mumbled and cuddled into his blanket more than he already was. Isaac sighed and got under the covers with a satisfied smirk.

"Scott."

"No, fuck you," he said.

"Man, with how often that comes out of your mouth you'd really think you wanted me _oh so bad." _ Scott didn't say anything, he just laid quietly and listened to Isaac's even breathing. "Look Scott, you can go back to hating me and trying to pretend you don't want me tomorrow, but tonight it's fucking freezing and you need all the warmth you can get."

"I'm warm blooded," he commented and Isaac snorted.

"All mammals are dip shit." Scott couldn't argue with that so he just huffed. Isaac moved closer to Scott and pulled him back into his chest. Scott shuddered at all the sudden warmth. "You just have to pretend to like me for one night," he whispered against Scott's ear. Scott gave a subtle nod and Isaac smiled against his ear, kissing the side of his head. Scott tensed for a moment and then relaxed into Isaac's embrace. Isaac put his hand on top of Scott's underneath the blanket and rubbed his thumb into the flat of Scott's hand. Groggily, Isaac muttered, "I love you," before drifting off and Scott laid awake for a moment, processing and wondering if it really happened. Isaac was probably just being stupid.

Scott couldn't help himself when he whispered, "I love you too," before finding a comfortable spot in the arms that embraced him and he gently drifted off.

_Thanks guys for giving this story a favorite and a follow! It means a lot. The idea for this story truly came out of the blue after I watched Daniel Sharman's scene in The Last Days of Edgar Harding and I was like, balls this would be a perfect story idea. So I'm not really sure where it's going. I mean it has a plot, but I'm just kind of bullshitting it! Which isn't bad. _

_Thanks so much. _

_Love. Xo. _


End file.
